


劫掠普罗塞皮娜

by penxacola



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penxacola/pseuds/penxacola
Summary: 七夕快乐！和@安澜 的联文





	劫掠普罗塞皮娜

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕快乐！和@安澜 的联文

_**罗丝：罗马，7月31日**_  
或许是有所期待，飞机落地后我匆匆忙忙开机，唯一蹦出来的就是雨果的短信，于是他成为第一个发现我的离开的人。  
我在自动扶梯上顺着人流向下，落地玻璃窗后面是意大利灿烂的八月日光和永不消散的潮密人群，乘坐红眼航班让我仍然有些神情恍惚。我背着一个双肩包，站在原地看亮起的手机屏幕——是他惯有的口吻，毕竟能和我熟稔到迅速发现我又一次消失的可能只剩下他一个。  
“我在罗马”，我用左手遮住眼前耀眼的光线，单手打字给雨果回了简讯，末了补充一句不用担心。  
他回复的速度很快，简单明了的一个‘好’。

这是我第三次来到罗马，第一次是十一岁时候的家庭旅行，第二次是与我的堂姐维克多娃，他们都不太喜欢参观博物馆。这次是我第一次独自来到罗马，决定首先完成参观博尔盖塞博物馆这个愿望，但同时也在质疑自己挑八月份来到罗马的决定。  
贝尼尼的三座雕塑前面围堵着拍照的游客——别误解，我也是试图拍照的一员。我在《劫掠普罗塞皮娜》前面高举着我的手机，但最多只能拍到前面一个金色的脑袋和他的相机屏幕，我在心里暗骂了一句混蛋，慢慢地挤到了另一边去，但这个角度差些，不是那个能看到普罗托与普罗塞皮娜动作全景的侧角度，而是从下向上，她被普罗托大力掐住下陷的大腿，还有垂答着泪水的伤心脸庞。她让我不禁有些恍惚，想起了威尔与我前几天的争吵，他也是像这样掐住了我的手臂。我试图深呼吸，不去想烦人的事情，收起了手机，再去看刚才那个完美的位置，发现那个挡住我视线的混蛋已经离开了。我后悔自己怎么不多等一会儿，更埋怨他怎么能拖拖拉拉。  
我走出博物馆时还在博尔盖塞公园逛了一圈，试图寻找以前在书里看到的那段话。著名的红衣主教、收藏家西皮奥内·博尔盖塞在自己领地里刻下的：  
“我，博尔盖塞，平恰纳别墅的守护人，公开声明如下：无论你是何人，只要是自由人，就别害怕这里有规定约束。去你想去的地方吧，问你愿问的那个吧，当你要走时就走吧。”

在伦敦的时候家人朋友总将我描述为“流浪者”。从某种意义上来说没错，因为三百六十五天我就可能只有六十五天安静地在伦敦淋雨，就算那样我也宁愿披着雨衣在街上找咖啡馆写稿子，而不是坐在家里的壁炉旁抱着克鲁克山打盹。中纬度大陆西岸的盛行西风养出了整个湿漉漉的伦敦，也养出了我这个异类。我，罗丝·韦斯莱，从大一时候和室友喝多了，跳到了学校地质楼的世界沙盘上大喊“我是世界之王”的那一刻起，就注定不再会在那座城市安分。  
但在古罗马斗兽场前，那条弯弯绕绕的长队让我以为是伦敦地铁高峰期的幽灵在如影随形。时间是正午，距飞机降落六个小时，我离开完整十二个小时，莉莉是第二个发现我“失踪”的，打了一个电话过来给我掐掉，回了一条信息提醒波特大小姐这是昂贵的国际电话，免得她开始滔滔不绝地大惊小怪。下一个是阿不思，不咸不淡地点开一个聊天框问了一句大概什么时候回来。  
“十多天吧，没确定。”我回复道。

接到威尔·格登电话的时候我在斗兽场二楼的一个网传“最佳观景点”附近，找了个清净的拱门，靠在石头上，盯着屏幕上“威尔”的名字坚持不懈地亮了三次才接了电话。  
无数次我对他大喊大叫，抄起手边一个包出门打了车就走，然后在随便什么地方接到他的电话，我一般都说不出话来，有时候是在乐队震耳欲聋的贝司声中，有时候是在酒精包围中睡得昏昏沉沉，还有的时候——像现在站在异国他乡的阳光之下，听到仿佛沿着听筒传过来的伦敦的雨声，然后不知道开口能说什么。  
“罗丝？”他的声音还是惯常的温和，“你去了哪里？”  
我看着面前一览无余的斗兽场观众台和露出一半的地下室，眨了眨眼睛，有点不知如何作答，他的话语和声音竟然令我疲惫不堪。我在脑袋里问自己，我们到底怎么了？于是我回答，“我们都需要让彼此冷静一下。”  
他开始了长达三分钟的演讲，多年如一日地用他那种近似20摄氏度室温的语调劝我回家，我只概括出这么一个中心大意。认识他的时候我还是那个高喊“世界之王”的年纪，那时候他就站在下面用一种无奈而温柔的目光看着，然后说“罗丝，下来吧。”他好像就是专为克我的性格而存在的，为了我隔着时差的一通凌晨求助电话，为了我在坐了十四个小时飞机之后安稳地睡到天荒地老。  
就像人们应该探索永无止境的前方还是安于踏踏实实的生活永远成为一个未解命题一样，他在市中心年复一年地踩点打卡，生活是永恒不变的时间表里的数据，唯一的变数是我拖着行李在关门前笑嘻嘻地说“再见”和十天半个月后敲门说“我回来了”。至于我，一名“旅行家”，不定期在旅行杂志上发表稿件。从大学申请了让家里人摸不着头脑的地质系，到毕业放弃保博机会转而开始背起包漂泊全世界，我是家里十七八个小辈里最出格的一个，“出走”是惯常表达高兴不高兴激动生气等一系列情绪的方法。几年下来习惯了在天南海北的不同地点不同时间等到威尔问“你在哪里”的电话，然后计算下一次回程和下一次启程的时间。  
而我现在不愿想他。  
“别说了，想回来了就早点回来，好吗？”他说，“别的你也先别多想，答应我。”  
十二小时后才发现我的“失踪”的男友。径直挂了电话，我开始剖析第八次分手失败后我“答应他”的可能性。漫无目的望向凯旋门的目光连同漫无目的跳跃的脑神经一齐被什么东西打断。  
我小声骂了一句“bollocks”，转过头，第一眼看到的是相机镜头亮闪闪的镜片，抬起头，似曾相识的身高、相机、发型——某个挡了《劫掠普罗塞皮娜》绝佳角度的混蛋。三脚架后面的年轻男人顶着一头颜色亮眼的金发，穿着一件白色的亚麻衬衫，背上是一个出奇巨大的旅行包。  
“抱歉，”漂亮的浅灰色眼睛越过三脚架和长焦镜头，在罗马城夏季的蓝天下和爱奥尼式立柱边望过来，单手撑在护栏上眨了两下眼睛，“小姐，我不是有意听你的电话的。”  
“英国人？”我瞟了一眼他，心里的气还是有些没掉下来。  
“斯科皮，”他朝我伸出了手，两个游客正儿八经地握了握手，“我知道有一点古怪，”金发的青年补充道，“但是……挺独特的吧。”他收了三脚架，只留挂在脖子上的相机，在地图上画了由万神殿去梵蒂冈的路线。  
“我很喜欢。”我说，“我叫，你知道的——”  
“很适合你的名字。”他抬眼笑了一笑。  
斯科皮笑起来有点好看，令人有那么一瞬间想起了壁画和雕塑上希腊神话里的神祇。很荒诞的联想，因此话到嘴边我还是咽了下去。  
我们恰好有相同的目的地，相同的没有事先规划路线，相同的年龄和相同的故乡，慢慢往许愿池的方向走去。特莱维喷泉附近是一排冰淇淋店，我捏着枚一欧元的硬币挤在一众少女和许愿的情侣当中。在我转过头的时候，他从街对面拿着两个甜筒探出头，向我挥了挥手上的冰淇凌。  
“我想起了《罗马假日》。”我说。  
“如果你想要的话，我们可以现在就去租一辆自行车，环游罗马——你信不信，他们还能提供完整路线图。”我笑出声，把这个旅游产业化的笑话消化下去，接过冰激凌。旁边的游客们操着各式各样的语言和口音，即使不想承认，但在这个语言不通的地方，能有人与我使用相同的语言与口音让我心安不少。  
“你应该试试。”他用勺子挖着他那碗香草味道的圆筒，注意到了我握在手里的硬币。我不好意思地把手摊开，心里想着‘管他呢！’，把那一磅硬币很用力地往前掷。同时起飞的不止我的硬币，天上还飞着好多金色银色的影子，一下混淆到了一起，在硬币飞行到一半的时候我就失去了追踪的能力。  
“怎么样？”  
我耸耸肩膀，“没看到，就当丢进去了。”  
他也从口袋里掏出一枚硬币，随手一抛，我竟然能清楚地看到水面溅出一小个水花。  
“不错啊，你打篮球？”我问道。  
“马球，被我爸逼着学的。”  
“真是花俏。”我啧啧嘴，“嘲讽”了他一句。  
“你才太基本了，《罗马假日》？我表妹12岁都不看这个了。”  
我瞪了一眼他，走出了人群，在对面冰淇淋店的阴影底下站着，他跟了过来，从街中间走过来，手里还拿着两个冰淇淋筒，以肉眼可见的速度慢慢往下淌水，我故意不提醒他，他走到一半才发现手黏糊糊的。  
他冲了过来，“好吧，对不起，罗丝女士，帮我一把——你有带纸巾吗？”  
我从包里拿出纸巾递给他，抢来我那个薄荷巧克力味道的甜筒，慢慢舔着走到了街上，他三下两下吃掉了他那个化得差不多的冰淇淋，处理手上的狼藉，表情有点谄媚的又递来一枚硬币，要我再试一次。我当然不愿意，如果答应了岂不是又要被他笑着幼稚。  
斯科皮却诚恳至极地恳求——后来我才知道原来这是他的惯用手段，“你试一下，就最后一次。”在我接来的那个瞬间，他抓住了我的手，力道恰好的往前一掷——  
“丢到了。”我不自觉的笑了起来，转过头朝他庆祝。我们才认识了一个多小时，他却带给我一种认识了一辈子的感觉。这个时候他又举起了背在身侧的另一台小一些的徕卡相机，朝我咔嚓一下按下了快门。  
我推搡了他一下，“嘿！你得赔我肖像权费！让我看看你拍的怎么样！”我扭过头去想看那个相机屏幕，他翻转了过来给我看，“这是胶片机。”  
“好吧好吧，”我拍了拍他的肩膀，“洗出来记得发给我看看。”  
当我试图再把注意力放到我的冰淇淋上面时，它也已经要融化得一塌糊涂了，我目瞪口呆地看着一大团融化的冰淇淋滴落在了地上，掏出纸巾的那只手比不过重力加速度，一团灰绿色落在了地上。  
然后我们俩对视了一眼，一同大笑了起来。

_**斯科皮：罗马与梵蒂冈，7月31日至8月1日**_  
如果罗丝知道我认识她，那她一定不会再继续大笑。  
我很开心，看到她仍然和十六岁相差无几，天真、自由，畅所欲言。一路上我都听到她的手机在发出提示音，她总是看了几眼，有时候甩甩头发回复消息，有时候脸上的表情能直接暴露她的烦躁。  
“你为什么不把手机给关了。”我向她提议，但她仍然固执地摇摇头，把手机塞在口袋里。我翻了个白眼，千禧年代，被社交网络绑架的一代。  
我们本来计划着到威尼斯广场附近坐巴士到梵蒂冈去，但在一个剧院旁边，她看着导航改变了意思。  
“嘿斯科皮，你想不想去一下万神殿。”  
“不想，”我回答道，因为我已经在昨天去过了，“不过你想去的话我们可以再去一次。”我看了一眼表，“如果今天我们去不了梵蒂冈——”  
“你看，我们从麦当劳那条路走过去，就再绕一点点，还能顺便路过哈德良神殿，走路十分钟的路程而已。”  
我无奈地答应了她。路上，她叽叽喳喳地和我交流在博尔盖塞看到的那些作品，提香、卡拉瓦乔、小多梅妮科……我知道她要故意讲到贝尼尼。“你是不是拍《劫掠普罗赛皮娜》的时候停了特别久？”  
“你怎么知道？”我假装惊讶，“难道你跟踪我？是啊，当时后面还有个小个子一直推搡我。”“那是我！”  
“其实我知道，故意的。”我耸耸肩，对她说。  
“你才是跟踪我吧……”她气得有点无可奈何，摇了摇头，低下头玩手机，我推搡了一下她，“喂，你要看的哈德良神庙。”  
其实比起万神殿，哈德良神庙实在是不足一提。加上维护原因，柱子也被风蚀得少了很多雄伟。“我就是喜欢哈德良而已，”她抬起头，“我心里罗马最伟大、幸福的皇帝。生活在罗马最好的时代，在位的一半时间里面都在他的领地上旅行。”  
“你喜欢旅行吗？”她没有拍照的意思，我们继续向前走去。  
她点点头，“当然，我就是一名旅行家。”  
“真不错。”我踢了踢脚下的小石子，她发问，“你呢？你是做什么的？”  
我叹了叹气，“还在上学，其实我现在应该在伦敦的教室里昏昏欲睡。”  
“你逃课啊？”她语气里带着笑意。  
“是的，一个坏学生。”  
“哎，没事。正儿八经地说，我现在还是失业人员呢。”  
我们又说了一会儿电影，恰巧都喜欢La Dolce Vita ，但重点却完全不同。我说那是真正的罗马，腐朽、失去信仰、空虚下陷，她却说，“在喷泉里那一幕太感人了，我心里全影史最美的画面，”说着就要打开手机给我看她专门存的截图，滑动相册的时候误点了一张图片，应该是圣诞节，她挽着一个穿着深蓝色西装的男人的手臂站在圣诞树前面。她尴尬地关掉了图片，试图找到那张截图，却更找不到。我试图转移话题，“你看，万神殿到了。”  
前面的柱子直冲云霄，在整座建筑面前，我们都显得渺小无力。罗马，第一个帝国的定义，而这座建筑就像是这个定义的实体化。科林斯式的柱子全部都是用完整的石头雕刻而成，在那个交通还靠纯人力的时候从印度海运而来，再在陆地上由人力运送来罗马。这根本不只是单纯的建筑，是一种权力的宣称。  
“伟大。”她感叹道，又拿出了手机。  
“你喜欢？”我问，“这样象征伟大和永不腐朽的东西。”  
“是的，”她在三角形门墙上点了一下完成对焦，对准快门按下去。“我一向认为历史总会给我们留下一点东西，哪怕是废墟。在格陵兰岛向下挖掘四五百米，能找到罗马同时期的冰块，里面储存的空气被检测除出了大量甲烷，这代表的是生物质燃烧水平的提高。多有趣，我们从罗马的污染物看到它背后的发展！一个帝国、一个时代，以各种形式保存下来，这不就是伟大吗？”  
我不置与否，“对于我来讲，时时刻刻都是伟大的。万物都有自己的‘决定性瞬间’。”  
罗丝用手扶在柱子上，绕了一圈，问那是什么意思。  
“我拍照，”我举了举手上的相机，“就是通过取景框挖掘，如何用最短的瞬间抓住事物的表象和内涵。这就是‘决定性瞬间’。当然，这不是我说的，是布列松讲的。”  
罗丝对神殿采光圆孔打下来的“天堂之光”颇有执念，一进殿，急匆匆地追着圣光而去。阳光自穹顶而下，斜照在地面留下一个椭圆形的光斑，她笼罩在黄昏的阳光里面，身上笼罩着一层光芒。我在她身后，偷偷按下了快门。

抵达梵蒂冈的时候已经是傍晚，我们放弃了进程，在附近随便找了个住处，罗丝刚接了房卡就先去问WiFi密码，前台一指对面的墙上贴着的明黄色卡纸。  
“凯撒。我喜欢这个密码。”  
晚上我们在门口的餐厅点了几道菜，罗丝边用叉子戳着盘子里的方形饺，边一只手在便签纸上写东西，说是稿子的大纲。第二天早七点入梵蒂冈城，她显然没有睡醒，在后面排着队，一头磕在了我的包上。我没动她，转头问了一句：“你熬夜了？”  
“写了半篇稿子。”她默认道，“还有多久能入城？”  
前面挨挨挤挤的人流开始缓慢移动，我推了她一下先往前了两步：“我走了。要不你再睡会儿？”  
她的脑袋又一次磕在了背包上。

广场也是贝尼尼设计的，两个半圈柱廊，顶部排列圣徒雕像，沿着梯形广场地势一路上升，据说是象征异教徒的皈依和文艺复兴的式微。  
路过《哀悼基督》和乔托的《小帆》，拉丁十字形的正殿宽阔明亮，若有若无的钟声和祝祷的低吟。我调到个禁止闪光的模式，罗丝也差不多清醒了，静立在镀金青铜华盖之下，看着来自米开朗基罗穹顶的光线若隐若现地点亮每一个壮丽辉煌的角落。  
圣坛之下有虔诚的信徒在做弥撒，我转头问她：“你有信仰吗？”  
“不算虔诚。我每到一个地方都要看一看不同的神，然后按照当地的方式祭拜。有的时候只是一种宽慰心理。毕竟永远有理不清，弄不懂，不愿想的事情，就会寄希望于天神——是不是一个功利的想法？”  
“很巧，你和罗马人的想法如出一辙。他们在不断的扩张中收获了很多所谓‘异教’神祗，并且融入到了自己的生活里。其实比起‘信仰’这个说法，古罗马人与神祗更像是一种交易关系——如果我今日侍奉了某位神灵，那么在我获得利益时应该来用礼物表达谢意。”  
我不知道她是否有言外之意，毕竟她在进教堂之前才礼貌性地给手机开了静音，还有斗兽场二楼的电话，万神殿前那张圣诞树下的照片。她似乎不屑于隐藏所有该隐藏的、或不该隐藏的情绪，因此有的时候烦躁和纠结已经溢于言表。刚才在穹顶之下的一个瞬间我能看到她完全放松的状态，然而撑不过只是一个瞬间。后来她又提起天神和所有的求而不得，仿佛自她出现在罗马开始就一直在持续地逃避和寻找什么。  
教堂里很安静，所有的声音在空阔的空间中被分散，拆分成微乎不可见的粒子分散在空气的各个角落，回声仿佛来自古老而久远的历史深处。  
时间。时间才是我们所被赋予的最伟大的东西。

午后我们核对了一下行程。这是我在罗马的第三天，罗丝是第二天。我们坐在椭圆形广场柱廊分界点的台阶上，前面是一整片扑棱棱地起飞又落下的鸽子，她把饼干碾成粉末有一下没一下地往里头撒，无所谓地摆摆手说：“我还没待够呢，过会儿还要去图拉真广场——你要先走的话就去吧。”  
“明天我大概会转车去威尼斯。”我说，“你呢？”  
“我不太清楚。”她又撒了一把饼干末，终于有三三两两的鸽子被吸引过来，“可能再在罗马逛逛美第奇花园什么的。”  
背后穿来叮叮当当的一阵响声，惊飞了几只低头啄食的鸽子，黑皮肤的小贩手上挂着一长条明信片走过来，晃了晃一欧元的硬币示意价格。罗丝从台阶上跳起来：“一欧元？全部？”  
她掏出了几个英镑，尴尬地放了回去，回头对我做了几个夸张的口型，伸手比了个“二”。我会意地扔了两个欧元过去，看着她拿着两沓明信片，带着一种捡了大便宜的表情坐回来，脚下还绕着几只鸽子，掏出一支钢笔在第一张明信片的背面写了一行硕大的“至”，然后很长一杠，“斯科”。  
“这么喊好像顺口一点，你的名字怎么那么像绕口令。”她停了笔。  
“我付的钱。”我笑着提醒她。  
“好像是哦。”她托着脑袋假装做出思考的样子，“来来，我转给你。”  
我摆摆手，“没事，回伦敦请我吃饭。”  
她嘟哝了一句，站起身，提了提双肩包：“谁知道我什么时候才回去，不想去那湿哒哒的地方。”  
“所以——”我停顿了一下，“没有一个告别的拥抱？”  
她作势要踹我，随即又飞快地收回腿：“勉强答应。”  
她眉眼一弯，张开胳膊扑了过来。比起我，她真的矮上一截，红头发的脑袋只能顶着我的下巴。  
“这两天真的高兴，”她说，“Ciao！”

_**罗丝：罗马至威尼斯，8月2日**_  
我改变了主意。  
可能是因为没有斯科皮的陪伴，罗马的所有缺点都在被无限放大——它的燥热、嘈杂，八月份的烈日把它的所有肮脏古旧都败露出来。  
在熬夜赶完那半篇南非的稿件后，我在酒店睡到了下午三点，在门口那家糟糕透顶的意大利餐厅里面吃了一盘橡皮泥味道的通心粉，就背上了包离开。我决定去威尼斯。从罗马到威尼斯，要坐大约四个小时的火车，我下午五点从罗马出发，要越过整个意大利半岛。  
离开的第三天，我接到了来自威尔的第五十四个电话。我抓着手机，思索了一会儿。我以为我已经调整过来了心情，便把电话接通。彼时车沿途靠站，旁边的女士要下车，她手脚不太利索，我帮她把行李从架子上搬了下来，她对我说了一句“Grazie”。  
于是我在拿起手机时，对面的第一句话就是“你在意大利？哪里？我来找你。”  
“弗洛伦萨，马上要走了。”我旁边坐下来一位中年男子，笑着对我打了个招呼。  
出乎我的意料，他在短短二十秒内抛出了第三个问句：“你和谁在一起？”  
“没有谁，就是个路人。”我揉了揉太阳穴，怀疑自己的判断能力是否出了错误，我越来越摸不透威尔了，似乎他这一次似乎比往常都要着急，我猜想或许是他在工作或生活上有什么烦恼。  
我把声音放低：“嘿，冷静点，怎么了？是你妈妈，还是金斯莱先生为难你了？”  
对面沉默了片刻。“没有，没事，”他似乎努力把语气放得平缓冷静，“我想你。”  
不知道为什么，在他说出这句话的时候我竟然无动于衷，甚至有些想快速解决这通电话。我“嗯”地回应了他，说了一句“我也是”，就匆匆挂断。  
我看向窗外熙熙攘攘的人群，还有落幕的夕阳，列车又一次缓缓开动，开始思索我与威尔的关系。当然，我会感到抱歉，没有时刻陪伴，没有在他需要我的时候及时赶到。实际上，威尔向我求过婚，我明白对他——一个基督家庭的孩子——这有多么重要，因此我没有答应。迈入了二十五岁，身边越来越多的人开始考虑婚姻、家庭。莉莉，她已经在策划婚礼，准备明年春天结婚。我与威尔认识将近七年，我们在不同的学校，因为共同的朋友认识，走到现在，从约会到成为恋人。时间好像对我们没有作用，在身边的朋友改变了性格、想法，选择走上不同的人生道路时，他一直都是那么的隐忍……不论是追求我，还是在追求学业、事业都是这样。他考入商学院，进入投行工作，顶过实习的高压，一步步走了上来；而我，比起大学性格收敛很多，但仍是一如既往地天马行空。大二，我第一次和朋友即兴决定，连夜就买了廉航机票跑到巴西，坐车一头钻进了亚马逊雨林，与所有家人好友失联八天。那次开始，我就一发不可收拾了。我的灵魂总是燃烧着难以消停的热情，永远不疲惫，永远没有倦意，驱动着我从一个地方奔波到另一个。  
可能威尔过度的溺爱让我放纵，我总是与他争吵。在他试图让我在伦敦寻找工作、一起买一套房子、安定下来的时候，和平的对话会衍生成一场场争吵，最后一发不可收拾。我曾经问威尔，现在的生活是你所想要的吗，他说是的，有我、有伦敦、与那份薪资优越的工作，是的，那就是他想要的。我不知道如何作答，我享受他的爱的同时又被压迫着，爱情应该变成一份负担吗？还是说如果一定要坚持，爱情会发展成猜疑、退让与痛苦？

在火车上我处理完了和编辑的沟通，然后把稿子先粗略修改了第一遍。做完工作上的事情，我点开了社交网站，在请求关注我的列表里看到了斯科皮的名字。账户的名字很简单，简单明了的“scorpiusphotography”，我点了接受。我们并没有交换社交账号，可能是从电话号码摸来了。我点开了他的账号，是公开的，没有多少自己的照片，基本都是他拍的作品，有一千多张，风景和纯人像占少数，多半是扫街的照片。他拍了很多伦敦，个人简介里也只有一句话“基于伦敦”。有汉普斯德路边守着古董家具店的老妇人拖着下巴在玻璃酒柜后面看着时钟，东伦敦绑着头巾卖鳗鱼冻的年轻人挥着刀子，西伦敦窗户后面一起举着茶杯聊天的妇人，圣詹姆斯公园里面拉着六头狗的遛狗工。一个匆忙的、丰富的伦敦。  
我突然开始理解那些喜欢伦敦的人，我生活了将近十年的城市，的确在斯科皮的镜头里富有故事。如此回想，我们家因为父母工作原因搬迁到了伦敦后，我还是与好友们发现了不少城市乐趣的——白天与夜晚，画廊和酒精。但是大家长大、离开、感情淡去、失去联系好像是固定的过程。十五岁苏豪区一起逛街的几个孩子考去英国不同的区域，十七岁在地下酒吧一起听哥特摇滚的女孩搬去了洛杉矶，十九岁一起去巴西的男孩因为一场莫名的误会不再来往。  
“这些照片，”旁边的男人突然发声，英语带着浓重的意大利口音，“都很精彩。”  
我转过头回答，“是的，这些都是我朋友拍的。”我手上划着那个页面，竟然刷新出了一张新的照片，拍的是万神殿。虽然很细微，但我认出照片中央是我，站在“圣光”下面，旁边的男人念出下面的描述。  
“Bellissima。”  
我问他这是什么意思。  
男人回答：“美人。”

离目的地越近，外面的天色逐渐变得阴冷下来。我旁边那位乘客话很多，英语水平还不错，他说自己的女儿在威尼斯，要生第二个孩子了，他来看看她。  
“这几天有点下雨，我们说要给这个孩子取名‘雨’呢——开个玩笑而已。你是第一次来威尼斯吗？”  
我回答是的，他开始热情十足地介绍这个城市。“虽然今天天气不好，我看了预报明天应该又放晴了。你一定要试试河边一家墨鱼面，我给你写写位置……”  
下车前，邻座这位新朋友最后恳切地邀请我明天参加他们的家庭晚餐——“我们都对旅行很感兴趣，也许你能告诉我们更多”，这是他的说辞，我犹豫了一下，没有拒绝这位先生的好意。  
我在住处放好行李，又出门逛了逛。威尼斯的陆地被河道切割得七零八碎，从天空往下看会像是被切成碎片的蛋糕。我在穆拉诺琉璃厂停留了大约两个小时，在纪念品销售处看中了一条彩绘琉璃项链——摆在货架最高处，价格是毋庸置疑的惊人。把目光从那上面挪开无疑是个艰难的过程，我鲜少遇见这般合眼缘的东西，但我还是出了门。  
有些东西初见时喜欢到不愿撒手，像是上天的苦心安排，到最后还是免不了成为一个漂亮而繁琐的累赘。东西一样，人一样，感情也一样。所以我不常留下自己在脚下每一片陌生土地的留影，斯科皮相机里的那些是少数，因为我每前进一步，未来都有无限的自由，而身后的种种都成为回不去也留不住的过往。  
大运河边能看到威尼斯的经典黄昏，日影斜照，贡多拉的尖尾和船桨在水面波纹中倒影出粼粼的形状，远处依稀可见尖顶的钟塔和圆顶的教堂，顶部镂空成三叶草的形状，圣马可广场上的鸽群凌空飞起，掠过傍晚时分色彩绚丽的天空。  
我坐在河边的一家咖啡馆里面，点了一杯拿铁。手机提示音响了。自威尔的上一个电话起它已经安分了几个小时，很幸运那并不是电话或短信，锁屏上躺着社交平台的图标。  
[scorpiusphotography：我出发去威尼斯了。]  
附带一个微笑的表情。我也不知道为什么自己看着就笑了，往回复框里打字：  
[roseweasley：怎么？]  
他解释说是收到《国家地理旅行者》杂志编辑莱斯利先生的消息，附带一张个人主页截图，头像里男人的侧脸看着眼熟得很，我愣了两秒反应过来是火车上那位“自来熟”先生。  
在逐渐暗沉的天色中蹲在河岸边，我听见静静的水流声，间杂着回港船夫谈话中若有若无的意大利语单词，Bellissima在微弱光线中从我眼前一闪而过。

_**斯科皮：威尼斯，8月3日**_  
走出圣塔露西亚火车站，我一眼在人群中看到了一个戴着宽檐帽的红头发女孩。  
说来很奇怪，罗丝·韦斯莱个子不高，样貌也不算很出挑，却让我难以忘怀。我第一次见到她时十四岁，被妈妈逼去参加了一个夏令营。那是在美国缅因州的一个小森林里面，我还在青春期的尾巴端着架子，但这里没人在意我是伊顿公学的学生，也没人在意我是英国大名鼎鼎的马尔福家族的孩子。我的行李箱被压在了一堆旅行包底下，又不好意思叫别人来帮忙。最后是一个好心的本地男孩来帮我把东西抽了出来，问我叫什么名字。我刚开口他随口问了一句，我是哪里来的。  
“英国人。我是西伦敦来的。”我刻意补充了后一句，他则是波澜不惊地点点头，给我指了指对面，说那个红头发女生也是伦敦人。  
那是我第一次见到罗丝，甚至早于我在大一，朋友带我去的一个派对里，我指着那个玩Beer Pingpong战无不胜的红发女孩问，而我刚认识的威尔·戈登说那是他女朋友。  
14岁的罗丝·韦斯莱她那时候还留着一头及腰的长头发，穿着印夏令营LOGO的深绿色短袖衬衫和牛仔短裤，手上戴着一串和几个女孩一起在帮低龄的那批孩子找行李。她边聊天边干活，笑得很开朗，抬起头的时候眼睛在阳光底下闪闪发光，像海蓝色的宝石。她朝帮我的男孩打了个招呼。  
就像现在这样。她一手捂住帽子，防止被风吹走，在看到了人群里面的我之后激动地朝我挥了挥手，兴奋得跳了起来。或许是为了晚上的晚餐，她不像在罗马时穿得那么随意，穿了一件丝绸质地的黑白波点衬衫。我走近后，她反而不再上蹿下跳着，她轻轻拍了一下我，另一只手背在后面，说，嘿，好久不见。  
我想，的确是好久不见。从我在那个孤岛一样的悲哀夏令营开始已经快又要过去一半的时间了。那时候我看到她信誓旦旦，为了一个瘦小的孩子和另一个女孩打架，还有打赌输了要一口闷下三罐啤酒。她强硬、棘手，像是一枚倒刺，让人疼痛也让人难忘。  
我们在狭窄的码头排队等待，罗丝手上拿着一杯见底的美式，一只手玩手机，困意不绝地打着哈欠，我问她是不是又熬夜写稿子。出乎意料，她没有开玩笑，而是给了一个实在的回答：  
“好像晚上工作会更清醒一些，更有思路和灵感了。”  
我不想显得像说教一般，“但是精力是守恒的。”  
她笑了笑回答，“你是不是很喜欢早晨？”  
我点头，回答是的，她就不再继续说话。  
在船上罗丝在旁边一直在看着外面的海水。我也把头转过去，问她在想什么。“这像不像啤酒沫儿？”她说，手点在玻璃上，指着船滑行边缘扫荡起来的白色水沫。河道上来来去去的船只都在划出航迹，碧蓝色水域的波浪翻滚出了层层叠叠的白色。我们俩看着外面的风景沉默了一路。她似乎有些不对劲，除了刚见到我时表现出了一点兴奋，一路上都不再像在罗马时话那么多。这样一直持续到下船的时候，我看到渡口的贡多拉，提议等一会儿一起去坐，她也仍然心不在焉地答应。酒店大堂办入住的时候，她靠在前台，手支撑在了大理石桌面上，向前方看着酒店的大门，眼里空荡荡的。我决定问她到底怎么了，她回答有点累。  
我想不出她不理我的原因，昨天我们的对话似乎没什么不平常，我告诉她我将要来威尼斯，她还与我分享了火车上同莱斯利先生的对话，早上我看到她回复我要来火车站接我。是的，我喜欢早晨，世界还沉浸在新鲜的阳光里，暴露着闪闪发光的样子。夜晚的美丽太过于人造，大多数似乎都是由灯光和人构成。  
在我们俩的对话又无疾而终时，前台的女人对我说了声“抱歉”，让我回过神，对她点点头。  
“先生，您的信用卡被拒了。”  
连发呆的罗丝都被吸引了过来，“什么状况？”  
我换了好几张卡，但都是失败的。那就只有一个可能——  
“你不会逃课被发现，你爸妈冻卡了吧。”罗丝幸灾乐祸，替我说出了答案，我和她对上眼神的时候她仍然躲闪了一点。  
“所以——”看着她终于抬起眼来认真看我，“罗丝小姐，能行个方便吗？”  
“啊？”她犹豫而困惑地拉长了语调，“是要我垫付吗，可是我——”  
我打断她：“麻烦收留我一下就行了。”  
她“哦——”了一声，神情努力做出自然的样子，然而尾音拖得格外长，明显在顾虑着什么，最终还是扬起一个明亮的笑来：“行吧，勉强答应你。”  
上楼先安置了行李，我们沿着旅馆门前的小路往河边走去，沿途的桥梁仿佛无穷无尽，岸边有贡多拉的船夫，罗丝首先眼尖地发现了，探出身去询问价格，船夫说了几次“70”，手比“七”的手势。她回头看了我一眼。  
我一摊手：“现在我是个穷鬼——不过，既然我们都来到这里了。”  
不知道是哪个成分成功把罗丝逗笑了，一边掏钱一边上了船，半个人差点要掉到河里，我条件反射拉了她一把：“小心。”她飞快地抽回手去，眼神又有刚才了细微地闪躲。  
这是一天中最温和的时候，早晨却还没到中午，小船晃晃悠悠地穿过桥梁，岸上站满了照相的游人，罗丝饶有兴趣地往边上看着，而我看着她。很快我们发现了一个尴尬的事实——周遭擦肩而过的二人小船基本上都是情侣专属，她转过头来一耸肩：“我竟然还有点羡慕。”  
我笑了，避开她话语中那一点点悲伤的成分：“我还在这呢。”  
慢悠悠地晃到了叹息桥，那座地标性建筑还在远处的时候罗丝就拿出了手机：“是不是逆光了——好像看不太清楚。”她碰了碰我的胳膊：“帮我点一下屏幕。”还没按下快门又听到她轻声地问：“听说过那个爱情传说吗？”  
联想到“爱情圣地”，我想也没想地说：“传说在桥下接吻就不会再分开了？”  
我抬起眼，半开玩笑地看她，“你现在想要试试？”  
她没说话，很认真地调整着角度，按下快门，然后才回复我，“你不会还相信这种说法吧？”她收起手机，“我表妹收集‘世界十大爱情圣地’这种东西的时候说的，每个地方的传说都一模一样。”  
她垂下眼睛看着船桨撩起的细微水花，我们来到一片狭窄的水域，船正从叹息桥下穿过，她漫不经心地看着头上的审判庭和监狱：“罗马大斗兽场那次，我接了个电话。”  
“我知道。”  
“那是我男朋友，”她耸耸肩膀，又长长地吐出一口气，“你可能早知道了。”  
我点点头，示意她继续讲，猜到了她今天在尴尬什么。  
“我问你一个问题：你喜欢伦敦吗？伦敦的一切，风景和人？”  
我的手不自觉地去抚摸贡多拉木头船身的条纹，实际上，这个问题对我来说也很微妙，但在思考了片刻后还是得出了一个结论——“不，我谈不上多爱伦敦。”  
她抿着嘴，在今天第一次认真地看向我：“那为什么你还能拍出那样的照片？”  
“什么意思？”  
“不能说它们美丽，这个词太单调了——精彩，这是莱斯利说的。你拍了很多伦敦，”她说到这里，我点了点头，她微微皱了眉头，“但你又说你不爱伦敦。”  
“我更像是一个观察者，时时刻刻看身边的人、看陌生人，这就是生活。罗丝，生活不只有你一个人，你在世界上看到的所有东西，”我指了一下后面的叹息桥，“都是由别人的……可以说是生活组成的。比如这整个威尼斯，从黄金大教堂到贡多拉，全部都是人类的痕迹。我喜欢的不是伦敦，这只是因为我个人的局限性，有机会我当然希望可以拍更多世界——但归根到底，我喜欢的、记录的是生活。”  
她有点诧异，瞪着蓝色的眼睛看了我好一阵子，突然低下了头，抱着手臂，靠在船背上，“你说，我是不是有些幼稚。威尔总是那么说，只关心自己的心情？当大多数人爱我的人希望我的生活方向走向平稳，我是不是应该相信他们就是对我好的？”  
我搭着她的肩膀，“个人主义没有任何错误，嘿，知道自己想要的已经很好了。如果你觉得别人给你指的方向是痛苦的，那就不要至少他们不会费尽全力阻挠你。你看看我——大学的时候被逼着去读了商，半工半旅游了几年，现在我的父母又希望我去好好读个MBA再继续名正言顺地坐上更高的位置。你看到我阻碍他们控制我的下场了。”  
“我好像永远都要过重复的生活，威尔是陈词滥调的一部分……”她提这个名字时声音中也不自觉带着不一样的成分，像是不解开是个结解开了又是个疤的存在，“他希望我回去，找家破报社写空穴来风的八卦也行，只要待在他身边就好。的确，我们见面时间实在是太少了，但是那种生活给我一种很压抑、没有办法抵抗的感觉，我不想回去。”我想告诉她，你有想过是与错误的人一起耗费时间而导致的痛苦吗，但我没这么说出口，只是安抚地点点头，表示理解。她又叹了口气，“老实说，这让我感觉像是一种背叛。”  
我们之间的沉默焦灼了起来，她也意识到了这点，转过来看着我，“但嘿，真的，你给我亲切的感觉，像是熟悉的脸。”  
说出最后一句话时，她的声音很轻。正午快来了，她戴上了墨镜，脑袋转向身后的河岸，不再看我。

_**罗丝：威尼斯，8月4日至8月5日凌晨**_  
我们中午在莱斯利先生推荐的那家餐厅吃饭，除了贵没有别的任何问题。我们挑了室外的座位，吃完桌子上的大龙虾、主食、一些意大利小点心，除此之外，我们还点了两杯冰酒。靠在椅背上，啜着透明的酒液，面对河看风景。夏天的风灼热地舔着脸颊。  
一个早上都是疲惫的。路边的小店里琳琅满目的工艺品摆在屋檐前发出叮叮当当的声音。我哈欠连连，下午两点的阳光把我的头顶灼烧得很热，我碰到了斯科皮的包，黑色的登山包温度更甚。斯科皮提议我们俩回酒店休息一会儿。  
“真的吗？”我明白这种昏沉或许来自于我的饱腹感，但同时我还有些遗憾和焦躁。“你才刚到这里，不想去看看别的吗？圣马可大教堂？广场？”  
他摇摇头，“太热了。你不累吗？”  
他这么说，也正合我意，我乐意地答应了下来。住处离我们吃饭的地方不远，我们选择步行回去。实在是太热了，路上的人摩肩接踵，我的眼睛止不住地往别的方向飘，前面有个亚洲家庭，孩子蹲在地上，母亲在旁边背着绿色的旅行包拽他；路边还有一对印度情侣，站在花店前挑了三只郁金香；一群看上去小学年龄的孩子，穿着相同的文化衫，戴着一样的红色鸭舌帽 ，排成一条队伍向前推进，中间夹着的孩子长得太高了，他踏出一步就会踩到一下前面的人。  
我太爱走神了，这不是我说的，我爸爸妈妈从小就这么说我。在刚上中学的时候，我自己走路去上学，但每天都要迟到，因为我每天都在路上观察路边野花新的长势、看影像店又在买什么新的磁带、GameStop新的游戏人物立牌、甜品店又根据季节出了什么新品。现在，我再度被另一个人指出了同样的“缺点”。  
斯科皮拉着我的手腕，“如果你再不跟上，我都要走到法国了。你是不是很爱走神。”  
我挤眉弄眼地表示我的抱歉，然后跻身到他旁边，把他的手不动声色地甩开：“没错。”  
他也不动声色地把手抽回，插在口袋里向前走，“你在看什么？”  
“你这样像是儿童心理咨询师。”  
“嘿，”他用手肘拱了一下我的手臂，“我只是好奇而已。”  
于是我把刚才看到的所有都一五一十地复述给他，他也发出惊奇的回答，未免有些奇怪突兀。但照例，他还是举起了相机。我质问他，有没有觉得这些信息都已经过期了，他则是说，永远都有新的一刻在等着我们去发现。  
——“实际上，我觉得你挺有一个摄影师的潜质。抓住瞬间。”他在说抓住这个词的时候，他攥起一个拳头。  
“当然，我当然有才，”我没有意识到自己笑得眼睛眯成了一条缝。“我其实更喜欢一个人出行，我可以留给自己更多时间。就像是和我自己的对话，你明白吗？”我想起与威尔在巴斯度过的那个周末，他总是拉着我急匆匆地从一个地方跑到另一个地方，在每个地方呆的时间正正好好十分钟。他永远都在身上带着伞、雨衣、墨镜、纸巾，他觉得这样万事俱备；但如果我自己出行，除了为了工作专门被邀请的地点，我的计划永远是即兴发挥。  
“那我呢？你觉得我在拖延你，或者拉着你跑吗？”  
“当然不会！”我急于澄清。他不再说话，把手从口袋抽出来，圈着手臂在前面行走，嘴角抿着一个笑。

进入酒店以后我就努力表现出不尴尬的模样。在电梯里一对也是来自英国的女士与我们攀谈，问我们是不是情侣。我有点愧疚，转而表扬她的丝巾。在走廊里我们没有任何对话，到了房间我就累得扑到床上。  
我爬起床的时候已经是傍晚了，外面的天还在经历落日的阶段。斯科皮坐在窗户边上的摇椅里，抱着电脑。我刻意发出一些下床的噪音，让他意识到我已经醒来了。他没有发声，似乎很专注，我先跑去了厕所，洗了一把脸，驱除睡意。镜子里我看到我穿的衬衣领子被压出了一条深深的褶皱，费了很大力气都没能抚平，我只能就此放弃。斯科皮敲了敲厕所的门，提醒我该出发了。

莱斯利坚持我们叫他的名字就好，恩佐。他们家的房子是一套经典的托斯卡纳风格的独栋小屋子，屋子的东侧靠在水边，在我们乘着水上巴士来到这里的时候就能看到他们家一层的凉亭，马赛克砖面上放置了椅子和茶几。而从正门走入，石头筑构的屋子外面爬满了各类藤蔓和爬山虎，走上台阶，恩佐推开了他们家的白色大门。  
“我喜欢这些装饰，”斯科皮指了指鞋柜上的一排木雕。“我妻子在非洲旅游的时候带回来的，”恩佐向我们介绍。  
我们转进他们的客厅，一位年轻的女子从沙发上站起身来迎接我们。恩佐的女儿，伊莎。她同我们握握手，她的英语比起她父亲口音轻了很多。在和我们闲聊时，她告诉我们她以前在澳大利亚读过四年书。  
恩佐提议与斯科皮在他的书房聊一会儿工作上的事宜，伊莎则是说带我转转这间屋子。  
他们一家必定都是热爱旅行的人，她说我们脚底下的地毯就是她爸爸在马拉喀什的时候买的；浅绿色的布面沙发是在巴黎的旅馆里看上的，她花了很大的力气才在另一家中古家具店找到相同的。在房间的过道进进出出之间，我看到了两个侍者，伊莎也都与他们用意大利问好。这里的风格与刚才不同有些，深红色的地毯、哥特式的壁灯，她向我解释这其实是另一栋房子，他们家买了这两套联排的房子，打通了期间的空隙。  
她最后把我领到了中庭来，  
种满绿色植被、摆着赤陶花瓶的庭院，靠墙的地方还有几架葡萄，铺着瓷砖的墙面上狮子头吐出水来，汇到底下的一条景观式小溪中。从一条石子铺的路延展到中央，有一张木制的长餐桌，在桌子中间已经放着烛台和醒酒器。

六点以后，天色慢慢沉了下来，来来去去的侍者从厨房把菜端上来，馅料面包搭在筐子的白色餐巾底下，蒜味香肠和芝士拼盘摆上了桌子，曲型醒酒器里灌入了基安蒂产的葡萄酒。伊莎和我坐在乔木底下的藤椅上，一边用意大利语和侍者交流，一边和我闲聊。她孕肚已经很大了，交谈之间，她告诉我预产期其实也就在一周之后。她提议让我摸摸她的肚子，隔着一层棉质的裙子，我的手掌似乎触碰到了一个活生生的、会踢脚的生命。  
“看看，她们多么的迫不及待了！”  
“他们？”我惊奇地回答，“双胞胎吗？”  
“Sì，两个小facinorose。”当我问那是什么意思的时候，她说两个小调皮鬼。说到这里时候，我突然想到似乎还没见到过她的丈夫。我问出这个问题，她则是表示她还没有结婚。“我和我男朋友，决定还是分开一段时间比较好。”她脸上带着笑容，正式回答了这个问题。  
我依然难以相信。当然，我们早就不是在中世纪了，但是我仍然不敢相信这个看上去比我还小一点的女孩心态这么坦然。她则是像看孩子一样拍拍我的肩膀，“我知道你在想什么。但是老实说，活得开心不就好了。我和艾略特现阶段不合适，所以分开了，但是我知道他在该负责的时候还会出现，所以我们两个都开心，没有什么不好的。”  
我们又说了一会儿话，斯科皮、恩佐、和一位穿着白色裙子的中年女士走进了小花园，他们身后还有两位年轻的男孩，看上去还是上高中的年级，穿着款式相似的亮色衬衫上衣。“我母亲，我弟弟斯蒂芬诺，还有他男朋友奇诺。”  
“我也有一个弟弟。”我与他们打完招呼，入座的时候与伊莎说。  
伊莎递给我餐巾，后面一位侍者为我倒酒，我说了一声“谢谢”，伊莎问道：“你和他亲近吗？”  
“当然。他比我小三岁，但——体贴，可以这么说。我有一个很庞大的家庭，五十几个堂表兄妹，他仍然才是与我无话不说的人。”  
伊莎朗声大笑，然后说的很大声：“至于斯蒂芬，他还是个孩子呢。”  
对面，斯蒂芬诺发出不满的声音，用意大利语与他姐姐喊话，伊莎则是一副“你看看就是这样的表情”，然后开始与斯蒂芬诺争辩。另一边，奇诺与安德莉就面前的一碗海鲜烩饭聊天。头顶的乔木绕着球形灯，桌上的烛台点着鼠尾草味道的白色蜡烛，烛心上的火舌随着风摆动，我加入了斯科皮和恩佐的对话。在他与我对上眼神的时候，我知道我们心里都有相同的想法：生活，八月，这就是幸福。  
“罗丝，我们刚才看了好几篇你的文章，”恩佐对我们说，“实际上，是斯科推荐给我看的。”  
我看了一眼斯科皮，没有料到他会专门去翻找我写过的文章，“我喜欢你写的马丘比丘那篇，你把印加的历史以故事代入的部分很精彩。”  
“我反而觉得你写洛杉矶的‘时尚区’是最好的，你是怎么把那个地方写的像天堂？”  
恩佐向我和斯科皮举起杯子，“因此，我想邀请你为我们撰伦敦的稿件，你愿意吗？”  
“我的天！当然！”我举起杯子，三个酒杯在一起碰撞出了清脆的声音。  
我们三个人的碰杯不知道为什么延展成了所有人的。之后，我们从工作聊到生活，还有从罗马到威尼斯，所有旅程里看到的，而接下来安德莉的这个问题变得理所当然——“你们俩在一起多久了？”  
我脸上的笑容仍然停留在前一个话题里面，我看向斯科皮，他似乎要开口解决这个问题，在说出“我们”，所有人安静下来，屏息听到答案的时候，伊莎的下腹感到一阵紧绷，紧接着是痛意。  
这个夜晚接下来的部分变得模糊忙碌，安德莉是第一个反应过来的，她大喊着“ambulanza”，然后拿出手机打电话。斯蒂芬诺的男朋友是第二个反应过来的，刚才的晚餐里他告诉我们他的父亲是妇产科医生，他横穿着餐桌来到伊莎面前，拉住她的手给她指示。我和斯科皮在旁边四号听不懂他们在讲什么，手足无措地让开了位置。我和他碰撞在了一起，在一枞女贞前面。  
这个夜晚的结束，我们在医院的长椅上又一次重新坐下来。奇诺已经回家了，斯蒂芬诺和恩佐在病房里，恩佐出来向我们打了个招呼，告诉我们先回家，还不知道要多久。深夜的妇产科仍然和白天没有差别，长椅上坐着的也只有我和斯科皮两个人。医生，护士，病人，家属，急匆匆地在走廊冲刺，行走。我和他没有讲话，其实在两个小时以来，我们都没有与彼此讲话。这一次和上一次的分别感觉不同，或许是因为那个问题，一切都升温了。我质疑自己，这是否是错误，我知道我对他的感觉在变质。他也在思考。我们两个之间的静默无疑适合一些坦白，他在手里把玩着一个盒子，在不知名的吸引力下，我转过头，看着他。他同样转向我，灰色的眼睛在医院的蓝光下显得颇为镇定，让我想到雪山。但在沉静以后，我更能听到我心脏的跳动的声音疯狂地着鼓膜。他在开口的第一刻，我甚至没有反应过来，就像是现实的画面被听觉延缓了，“首先，作为我说谎的赔罪品，”他递给我一个盒子，里面是一个小挂坠，我看上的那个彩绘琉璃项链。“罗丝，其实我很早以前就认识你了。”  
我惊讶他怎么知道我对这条项链恋恋不舍之余，还是告诉他我早就知道了这件事情。  
“我实际上早就知道了”，我在手里玩着长方形的手机，沉甸甸的，让我很想丢弃。说真的，当我有活生生的、更好的陪伴，我为什么还需要这样依托了很多烦恼的通讯工具。“我在ig上看到你的好友里面有威尔，他在几年前给你点过赞。所以，你们怎么认识的？你又是怎么认识我的？”  
是那种在玩单机游戏的时候通关成功的声音，也是弹珠落入轨道的感觉，我感受到了确信。  
罗丝：阿尔卑斯山，8月5日至8月6日  
换乘巴士进阿尔卑斯山，深夜抵达因特拉肯。我在车上已经犯了几小时的困，是因为头靠在窗玻璃上被震醒的，眼前是零星的几点灯火。斯科皮撑着脑袋把望向窗外的目光收回来，一弯嘴角：“要不借你靠一靠？”  
“用不着，”我抬头看悬在车顶上的时钟，“我醒了。”  
所有出行方式中我一向不太推崇巴士，特别是在车上耗费了白天的十二个小时之后。大概下午两点我开始看电影——那时候斯科皮在睡觉，脑袋还在靠椅的边缘摇摇欲坠。他醒了之后我开始犯困，循环往复到入夜，睁眼之后我迷糊地问了句“怎么停了”，司机下车和关卡处的人交涉。  
斯科皮拉开窗帘，“入瑞士境内了。”

我们决定“冷静冷静”，来一个凉爽一点的地方，路经阿尔卑斯，再北上到法国。显然有这样想法的不止我们一对旅客，小旅馆客满，留一间在顶层，明显是阁楼改装的，楼梯上就能看到屋顶木板倾斜的形状。沿旋转楼梯一路向上，门牌号悠悠地出现在边上一盏仿煤油灯的小灯照射下。  
门上竟然还是锁孔。我困到头昏眼花，对了半天没对准，于是斯科皮挂着个嘲笑的表情从后面伸手接过来开了门。  
手机上显示零点过半，我睡着的时候他刚刚关上走廊里的灯，望过去是一个修长的身影晕开一圈暖黄的光晕，眉眼都遮在阴影里看不太清。然后光晕骤然消失了。  
我听到他很轻地说了一声“晚安”，声音仿佛近在咫尺，然后卷入了深不见底的梦境。

梦里有很多许久未曾想起的事，像是我在罗马，在佛罗伦萨，在伦敦，还有更早的，乱七八糟地绑着头发，背着巨大的旅行包，背后是阳光下面的热带雨林。还看见威尔——他看起来有点陌生，这些天我努力在忽视他的信息和电话，也不知道是不是因此真的陌生了许多……  
睡不太安稳的结果是我一早醒来就发现自己在小床的边缘岌岌可危，正在向地面的方向危险地倾倒着。斯科皮应该是醒了一阵子，听到动静放下牛奶杯过来就先笑了一阵，然后拉了我一把：“你醒得很及时啊？”  
“需要笑这么久吗？”我这时候只想把那杯还剩一半的牛奶泼他那张恶劣的笑脸上去，才威胁到一半他就收了笑脸，然后把另一杯牛奶递过来。  
“我的？”  
“当然。”他终于补上了这个非正常对话开始的环节，“早安，罗丝。”  
因特拉肯在少女峰下，镇子里有一种几乎超脱世俗的静谧，石砖路两侧是原住民的院子，篱笆连着房顶的花团锦簇。小路蜿蜒到群山中间的草地深处，老旧的铁轨在丛林之中隐现，最终没入了青草。  
我们在镇子最边缘的地方发现了一座小得令人难以置信的教堂，不及那个阁楼上的小房间大，勉强能容纳十多个人，正前方端端正正地摆着耶稣受难雕塑。  
尖顶的小教堂站在广袤无边的草地边缘，更像是个微缩了几倍的白色塑料模型。斯科皮忽然侧过脸：“我忽然觉得……”  
“像模型吗？”我下意识以为他也在想这个，踩着草地绕过上面一丛一丛的小白花走进去。  
“不是……”他凝神看着高处的十字架，留给我一张映照着半边光线的侧脸，仿佛天神的吻痕，“像婚礼。”  
外面是雪峰和山坡上的牛羊，微风穿山越岭而来在阳光中缠绕，铁道没入青苔，湖泊变作大地的眼泪，青草漫溯铺满整个因特拉肯的山谷散落星星点点的小白花。  
——如果忽略身份、教堂规模以及时间之类诸多不和谐因素，倒和曾经少女幻想中的某个布景相重合。我条件反射地问：“没有牧师？”  
“天神见证之下。”斯科皮顿了顿，忽然把目光从十字架上抽回来，像是发觉从什么幼稚鬼的梦境中醒来了一样一笑，“别当真，我就是随口一说。”  
我忽然意识到我也挺幼稚鬼的，况且这个话题带着一种心照不宣的暧昧气氛。“啊，我的确挺喜欢草地婚礼的，”我干巴巴地说，“可惜一直没机会——还是喜欢自由的生活。”  
他扬了扬眉毛不置可否。  
离开教堂回到小路上，空中有三三两两的降落伞在缓缓下降。我忽然起了兴致：“我想追过去看看。”  
“听起来有点蠢，”斯科皮刚刚把相机从眼睛前面放下来，步子却转向了降落伞的方向，“不过我也觉得不错 ”  
大约九点过半的时候，降落伞比先前发现时的面貌大了一半，山峰上有新的滑翔伞出现，看起来像是什么山顶旅游项目。斯科皮忽然停了，解释说不花几个小时到不了那边。我目测了降落伞的大小和清晰程度，坚持不下半小时应该就能到，毫无意义地争辩半天后他说：“我还要在这边取几个景——这样，给你半个小时，试试看？”  
我爽快地答应了，挥了挥手机：“到了打你电话。”  
“押上我的全部家当。”他站在原地，眨了眨眼冲我挥手，“加油。”  
跑到一分多钟的时候我忽然意识到自己的愚蠢了——山谷间雾气开始退散，视觉上的“近在咫尺”成了一个巨大的错觉。估量剩下的距离，想起斯科皮那个明显在传达“选我还是选降落伞”的揶揄表情，我再不多想什么，掉了个头就开始往回跑。像一路上碰到无数笑着问好的奔跑的过客一样。  
在我所有踏足的地方，如果说山有什么特殊意义，那就是它有让人暂时忘掉所有，褪成本质模样的魔力，它隆隆而起，成为大地的骨架人类的灵魂，因此我们一切复杂的外壳都在山的面前消匿。  
斯科皮还站在原来的位置，举着相机，镜头和一张露出诧异表情的脸都对着我这边。他做出一个“你回来了”的口型，然后笑着张开双臂。我不知道他像干什么，只看到他的笑容，和那头灿烂的金发一样——都是阳光的颜色，干净明朗，穿过罗马城的晴空和威尼斯的河道，亮得像是能点燃整个小镇。  
于是我冲上去，什么也没想，就跳入了一个结结实实的拥抱，闻到昨天晚上旅馆浴室里非选不可的洗发水的味道，那个长镜头还刚刚好戳在我肋骨上。  
好像一切都应该是这样的开始方式，没什么外七绕八的心事，没什么逃不开躲不掉的厌倦了的生活，没什么跨境打来的电话，我什么也不记得地来到这里，只知道自己喜欢这个美得仿佛可以一生到老的地方。然后我遇见他。

_**斯科皮：巴黎，To Infinite and Beyond**_  
这是很多电影里的场景——夜晚的巴黎灯火璀璨，卢浮宫前的玻璃金字塔整个笼罩在耀眼的金色框架之下。罗丝背对着那一大片金灿灿的灯光，手肘撑在栏杆上转过头来：“虽然我不懂摄影，但至少这个我还是懂的——这不是逆光吗？”  
她伸手挡住我的镜头，似乎是不想看到自己在灯光映衬下黑乎乎的脸。  
我并不善于人像，因此即使一路同行，也并没有留下多少关于她的清晰的照片。此次旅行终结于玻璃金字塔背景下一个模糊而轮廓清晰的剪影。那时候我们两手空空，带着为数不多的行李和现金，属于断绝了通讯和社交网络的状态，然而罗丝身上有一种神奇的特质，能倚在栏杆上把这种与全世界失散在异国他乡的尴尬气氛转化为电影中的浪漫镜头。  
她拢了拢被风吹起来粘在脸上的长发，忽然对我笑着伸出手，“可以用你的相机吗？”  
她企图拍下远处的艾菲尔铁塔，对着M档的一长排数据头疼地调了一会儿，最后死心地转向AUTO档。不一会儿镜头又转回来，她在取景框后面挥手：“斯科！看这儿！”  
我记不清她是什么时候开始这样喊我的，但出乎意料地有点受用，顺从地回头看她的时候我产生了一种错觉，仿佛此时眼前不是巴黎的黑夜而是罗马的艳阳天，在湛蓝色和立柱的背景之下，我把长焦镜头转过去，她刚刚按了结束通话抬头看过来。  
至少此时我们是自由的——不用编造理由，也不用应付电话里某个狂热的前任，空落落地像在流浪。

故事的结尾得从一天之前开始，我们由凡尔赛入巴黎，顺道看了凡尔赛宫。入口处是堪比罗马大斗兽场的客流量，还有推销导游讲解的广告。罗丝看起来不太耐烦，比了个噤声的收拾就拉着我抄了条捷径，直接绕过了一个特别庞大的旅行团，边走的时候向我解释，“几年前和我表姐一起来的，虽然她妈妈是法国人，但她也第一次来法国。为了跑亲戚，香榭丽舍大街就扫了一眼，那时候我因为这个特别生气。”  
“那怎么又想要来这？”沿着城堡的走廊往里，她状似认真思考了一阵，然后笑嘻嘻地回答：“因为前一天只睡三个小时太困了，一上午都不知道怎么过的，印象不太深了吧。”  
我们混在游客队伍的尾巴，蹭听导游的讲解。我听不懂法语，罗丝会一些，她三心二意，边听导游的讲解，边听队末游客的闲聊。一会儿告诉我前面那位胖女士的家里有六个孩子，一会儿又在说1770年，玛丽·安托瓦内特在这里嫁给了路易十六，开始了她走向断头台的第一步。  
在我们逛到一半的时候，外面开始下雨。我和罗丝坐在长窗底下的椅子上，抬头看着头顶的壁画。即使外面乌云沉沉，头顶仍然有恒久的蓝天和飞行的天使。路过镜厅的时候，我倚在栏杆上，背对着一枚镜子，看着落地玻璃窗被一扇又一扇地关上，外面的天气越昏暗，室内就越金碧辉煌。蜡烛与吊灯，倒影到镜子里的金光。罗丝混在人群里消失了一阵子，我对着通讯录看了半天还是没打下去，找了个清净的位置抬头看壁画，果然不出两分钟她从游客的长队里挤了出来。  
在走向去后花园的路上，我和她走在同一把伞底下，她使劲得往我这里凑。我随口问了她是怎么认出我的。“这么明显的发色，”她斜过来一眼，“不是很简单的事吗？”  
我们俩走得鞋子里面都是水，鞋底都是泥，罗丝终于放弃了一点她无可救药的热情，决定在屋檐底下的台阶休息一会儿，我说去买支冰淇淋。餐车前面也是人满为患，罗丝蹲在台阶上，在冲我比“巧克力”的口型，蓬下的年轻人目睹我们艰难的交流后，露出了这一路上看到了很多次的表情，那种“嘿老兄，我明白你，麻烦的小甜豆是吧”，然后问我——“你的女朋友要的是巧克力味吗？”  
我迟疑了一下，直觉地回头看她。但她已经又皱着眉头看手机了，手上的伞也松开了。  
我默认地点了头。

下了后半夜的雨，我们俩勉强在巴黎郊外的小旅馆过夜。冰冷潮湿的床板，这是我们唯一能支付起的范围。谁能相信我现在的积蓄比罗丝还多？我的借记卡里面还有我存着的稿费，而罗丝，在旅途一路住着六星级酒店，到了巴黎发现自己只剩下一钱包的现金可以花。我们俩住了双人间，但关了灯之后，我还听见罗丝转来转去，床板也发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。  
“你在想什么？”我问她。  
“事情。”她闷闷地说。我把床头的灯按亮，她转过来看了我一眼，又转回去朝向窗户，”干嘛？“  
“因为我也在想事情，”我说，“我觉得有些事情正开始变得不对。”  
我听到她从被子里面传出来闷闷的响声，她同意地说了声“对”。  
她做了很长时间的心理准备，甩开被子，坐了起来——”好吧！我今天和威尔又吵架了。”  
我看着她，又从她这几天里告诉我的内容里心里有一部分答案，“为了什么？”  
“记得我以前和你说的，我在大一去过亚马逊雨林，一起的朋友莫名其妙不和我联系了吗？我今天突发奇想，在路上给他发了一条信息。”  
“让我猜猜看，他后来向你表白，但是从来没有收到过回复，以为你和他绝交了？”  
“你怎么知道的？差不多，但他并不喜欢我，但他写了一首诗——他一直是那样的人，有些情感化，很喜欢写诗来表达感情。他今天告诉我，我回复了一条信息，叫他再也不要和我说话，我对他不感兴趣。”  
“这听起来，比我猜的版本更戏剧化多了。所以，是你人格分裂了，还是有人用了你的手机？”  
“是威尔。他今天承认的，但他今天竟然认为这是爱和保护？我和他从大三在一起的，我突然感觉我好像认识的，并不是他。谁知道他在这之外还做了什么？我的生活越来越狭窄是不是他在使坏？”  
“但是另一方面，你又不愿意放弃这个习惯。”  
她“嗯”地又躺了回去，“不如说是恶习难改？无法否认，他的确带给我过很多开心。你呢，你在想什么？”  
“等一下——你说你们大三才在一起？”  
“是的，有什么不对吗？”  
“你还记得我和你说，我大一的时候在一场派对见过你吗？那个时候是威尔的朋友叫我去的。那时候威尔告诉我，你是他女朋友。”  
她沉默了很久，然后主动伸手拉了灯——“晚安。”

一大早，外面天晴以后的鸟鸣声就把我们给吵醒了。我们当然很想试试看Compagnie des Bateaux Mouches上的早午餐，但在看了一眼价格之后，我们丢下了手机。  
罗丝今天看上去精神很好。一退房，她就提议先去花神咖啡，朝圣存在主义。  
坐在绿色的阳棚底下，早晨的巴黎还没那么热，但至少也是夏天，我觉得我的皮肤正在散发出热气。酒盅那么大杯的热拿铁，罗丝向我举了举杯子，抱着一口灌了下去。  
“我用我大学选修的哲学课内容想明白了，”她吃着培根司康，“你和我，我们的价值都不能被淹没，很幸运，我们都有擅长、喜欢的事情——但这都得建立在我们自由、有选择的基础上。所以我们得奋起向上，管他是爸妈还是男朋友，我们都是他妈的独立个体，没有什么能够束缚我们。”  
沿着圣日耳曼大街，我们逛了不少小地摊。我们绕到了塞纳河岸，罗丝滔滔不绝地讲着萨特和波伏娃，昨天的阴霾一扫而空，从巴黎圣母院坐上了游船。我们跑到了船头，可以看到西岱岛上的巴黎圣母院。大火之后，前面的游客也没有变少，原来的尖顶被脚手架代替。我说，“我上次来的时候，没有想到这一次是这样的。”  
罗丝倚在栏杆上，用手拨开发丝，看着那幢哥特式教堂，我突然意识到我们这一路上，两个无神主义却看了太多幢教堂。“这不是第一次摧毁，也不一定是最后一次。她很坚强的——抱歉——”  
她的手机这时候又响了起来，她看了一眼来电显示，深呼吸一口，玻蓝的眼睛凝视着我，“最后一次了，我保证。不再是‘普罗塞皮娜。’”  
在我还没来得及反应过来前，她接通了电话，说了一句“再见，你这个该死的骗子”，然后那个小小的、矩形的黑色物件，以一个漂亮的弧线短暂地划过我们的头顶，以一个小水花降落，面对我的吃惊，她一脸欣悦地说，“没事，我们还有你的手机呢！”  
我这才发现她戴上了那条项链。  
她执意要在船头吹风。这时候我感觉到头顶的阳光短暂地消失了，委婉地提醒一句“大约又快要下雨了”。罗丝满不在乎地抬头一看：“你还记得伦敦有好长一阵子每天都是这个天气吗？”  
我还没来得及答话，一大滴水珠就掉在了鼻子上——果然不是能用常理推断的天气，阵雨来势汹汹，不一会儿船的外圈都湿透了，我们不得不顶着大雨冲进船舱去。  
她睫毛上还挂着水珠，弯着一双眼睛肆无忌惮地大笑。

中午的时候，我们来到埃菲尔铁塔底下，在附近的酒馆喝了一杯，买了两个三明治，草地灼热、潮湿，并不妨碍很多人坐下。我们解决了午餐以后并排躺着，头底下垫着包。她戴着墨镜，我闭上眼睛，我知道罗丝要开始她的闲聊时刻：“喂，斯科，我发现我一直忘记问你姓什么。”  
“马尔福——前台登记的时候你没一次翻过我护照吗？你还真是不怕被骗。”  
她又是那副得意洋洋的语气，“我早就猜到了。就是那个‘马尔福’对不对。”  
“独一无二，绝无仅有。你是不是也是那个‘韦斯莱’。”  
“全英国姓我们这两个姓氏的人应该也不多。”  
她伸了个懒腰，我知道她这时候转过来看着我，“要是我爸爸知道，我现在在和他学生时代最大仇人的孩子是最好的朋友，不知道会有什么感想！”  
“最好的朋友？”我睁开眼睛，她触电一样，呆住了。我们四目相对，最后她用一个吻结束了这个局面，还带着冰凉凉的金酒的味道。

一个下午，罗丝先是花了珍贵的三十欧支持了贫穷的青年艺术家，还花了两欧买了一本或许辗转了十个人以上的二手法语情色小说。在木艺店、皮具店，在她又想摸出钱包的时候，我拉着她赶紧跑。眼看着天又要下雨了，我们跑到了电影资料馆。影厅的人满满当当，我们只能坐在一个看不清银幕的地方。罗丝至少明白电影对话，我则是什么都不懂。  
“下次，我们看点德国片。”我对她说。  
她一边探头想看电影里的画面，一边小声回答我：“下次，我们去德国，你当翻译。”

我们登上公交车，决定看到哪里就到哪里，最后停在了协和广场。从这里，能远远能看到卢浮宫的屋顶，还有和伦敦眼相似的摩天轮（“你说这是谁抄谁呢？”）。八点，傍晚这才迟迟降临，刚刚下过雨的空气中还弥漫着水汽蒸腾的味道，我们一边走在石子拼成的扇形大道上，罗丝突然停了下来。“你看这里，如果埃及方尖碑从这个角度看是有的，另一个角度又被路灯遮住了。”朝着她指的地方看过去，我看到的是乌云底下漏出来的余晖， 路灯、方尖碑、埃菲尔三座建筑物并排而行，白色的摩天轮、波旁宫，和杜伊勒里花园都笼罩着金色的余晖。所有的暗淡也都被暴露出来了，巴黎很陈旧。这和我印象里的富丽堂皇不同——小时候和我母亲来过很多次巴黎，她总是有数不清的时尚秀和晚宴行程要参与，奔波在右岸，我从来都没有机会来拜访这些经典的景点。  
我们在喷泉边缘坐下，说好她在我手机上查住所，但是她查到一半，开始和我说话，“斯科，你知不知道协和广场总共掉过多少个人头？”  
“一千三百——，”我回答到一半，罗丝也和我一起说，“——四十三。而且最快的时候21分钟砍掉了38个人头。”说完以后，她又皱着脸，“老天，我们俩可真是奇怪的书呆子。但实际上也挺有趣的，我们昨天还在玛丽·安托瓦内特生活过的地方，现在就来到了她死的地方。好像我们快速地路过了她的全部一生。这就是历史吗？”  
比起历史，生命太渺小了，所以更要及时行乐。我对她说。  
听到这句话，她突然眼睛一亮，“既然是你这么说，我有个想法。”  
于是，在巴黎八月七日最后的阳光里，我们两个面临破产的穷鬼坐着出租车，沿着香榭丽舍大道横冲直下，冲过凯旋门的时候，罗丝把她的头和身子伸出了窗外，那位犹太裔的司机吓得转过来，把她给抓了回来。香榭丽舍大道两侧盒子状的法国梧桐上缠绕着灯串，我突然能理解为什么罗丝这么喜欢夜晚，但此时她的头发被吹得一团乱，说，“哇呜，这就是巴黎！”  
“这位英国小姐，”之前五分钟里一直沉默的司机开口，风的回流带来了很大的噪音，他说话说得很大声，“相信我，这是巴黎，但绝对不代表巴黎。”  
“当然！先生，我还要在这里花很多时间，谁知道会不会一辈子呢！”她把拉着前面的椅背，声音还要比他更大。

一下车，罗丝就拉着我的手开始狂奔。“只有五分钟也想进卢浮宫看看，”她喘着气，断断续续地说话，她回过头的时候，蓝色的眼睛在夜色里熠熠生辉。但我们还是没有赶上，支着膝盖，在玻璃宫前面气喘吁吁。  
夜晚的巴黎灯火璀璨，卢浮宫前的玻璃金字塔整个笼罩在耀眼的金色框架之下。广场上陆陆续续地还徘徊着很多游客，马路对面的露天酒吧还传来若有若无的La Vie En Rose。塞纳河上不知道是哪一艘游船正在举办婚礼，放着组成“我爱你”字样的烟花。  
此刻，我们坐在卢浮宫前面，罗丝拿着我的相机，我躺在她的腿上，观察着她的五官——下巴这几天瘦削了很多，圆圆的鼻尖，认真起来抿紧了的嘴唇。十分钟前，我解决了来自爷爷的电话，生平第一次对他骂了脏话，也生平第一次告诉他，我不想回到家里工作。  
罗丝是对的，不再有‘普罗塞皮娜’，没有更多劫掠和谎言。从圣天使桥到艺术桥，我遇见她的开始就标志着一场永恒的出逃，我们共同以永恒的自由和自我作为信仰。一切都还是那么值得期待，因为她就在这里。  
我看着罗丝，她翻看拍下来的照片，沮丧地放下相机，“还得努力，我还想学摄影呢！”她看向我，“我还没进卢浮宫，我还想上铁塔俯视巴黎，拉雪兹神父公墓，蓬皮杜中心——是不是太贪心了，我怎么还有那么多想去的地方？我怎么觉得我一辈子都去不完？”  
然后我告诉她，没有关系，因为永远永远都还会有明天。

（end）


End file.
